nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Inkuato Genis
'Character First Name:' Genis 'Character Last Name:' Inkuato 'IMVU Username:' MechaGenesis 'Nickname: (optional)' Gen 'Age:' 13 'Date of Birth:' 06/22/189 'Gender:' Male 'Ethnicity:' Yonshigakurian 'Height:' 4' 6" 'Weight:' 83 lbs. 'Blood Type:' B+ 'Occupation:' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos:' None Yet 'Affiliation:' Yonshigakure 'Relationship Status:' Single 'Personality:' : Inkuato Genis, a rather withdrawn individual with a constant blank expression. He stares at the world with no visible emotion, no desire, no lust for life. He is almost what one would call dead inside. However, unpon second glance, one notices a rather odd individual with ideals, concepts, and plans that are almost unfitting for one in his occupation. Behind such a blank visage lies a hopeful young boy, one that only desires to find his place in the world. Smaller than most, despite having started a year late, Genis had to adapt quickly to the pressures of childhood, quickly gaining his own ideals for life and death. Life was something he cherished, and once one was able to break apart his facade, they would see just how far he would be willing to go to secure one's like above his own. Even the life of an enemy is valuable to him and he will often try to avoid causing someone's death even if it means puting them through hell first. Pain after all was a sign of life, a sign that one still felt. SO the real question is, is Genis a hopeful young pacifist, or a demented sadist? 'Behaviour:' : Around strangers, Genis delves into himself, more interested in his drawings and observing people than confronting them. He is not afraid to fight by any means but will avoid it if neccessary. He shows a habit of hesitation when it comes to killing someone and would much rather find and alternate route of solving his problems leading him to rely more on wit than power. Around people he knows, he appears far more cheerful, even displaying a playful and somewhat impish sense of humor. He has an odd love for shiny things and will often... relocate anything that isn't tied down. 'Nindo: (optional)' : "To feel hell now is to know you are alive later. Why kill what can be reformed?" 'Summoning:' : To Be Determined 'Bloodline/Clan:' : Genis comes from a long line of men and women who use their knowledge to discover deeper meanings to chakras and Jutsu. They have often been responsible for inventing new Jutsu along the way in each of their chosen fields. Known simply as the Shīkā, Genis' family does not claim any specific clans, sending their children out to join with other families to learn that clan's Jutsu and techniques, further experimenting and modifying the forms to reach their fullest potential. While the ''Shīkā are not the strongest when it comes to manipuating Chakra, they are some of the most creative, offering massive flexibility to their Jutsu to compensate for what they lack in output. Children who grow up under 'Shīkā care are often rased by the clan's elders, those who have made the 50 Year Saga and have returned to stay in their birthlands, and continue to be raised and even one may say modified until the age of 12. ''At the age of 12, ''Shīkā offspring are sent to new families to begin their 50 Year Saga, a journey of self discovery with the goal of furthering ongoing or even discovering new research on Chakra manipulation. After the 50 years are up, one may return to the clan, show their progress, and either choose to stay and become and Elder, preparing the next generation, or go back to their adoptive clans, learning more and even simply rejoining those they have come to know as familiy. Rumor has it that the ''''Shīkā are begining to create humunculi to further spread their research. In a sense, the life style and dress of the Shīkā resemble closely to Gypsies, sharing the same nomadic living. However, they in no way share the same vibrant color and culture, being consumed by their desire to discover the true potential of Chakra.'' 'Ninja Class: ' Genin 'Element One:' To Be Determined 'Element Two:' To Be Determined 'Weapon of choice:' To Be Determined 'Strengths:' : Above Average Speed : Above Average Ninjitsu 'Weaknesses:' : Below Average Strength : Inferior Medicinal 'Chakra color:' : Orange 'Weapon Inventory:' Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): ''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): 10 (10) Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): 14 (7) Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): 4 (12) Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ''' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): 2 (8) Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): ''' '''Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):'' List the other weapons here: '''Total: 37 Bits Speed Strength 'Jutsu List:' Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Unsealing Technique - Rank E Enclosing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Body_Flicker_Technique%7CBody Flicker Technique - Rank D 'Allies:' : Amagekure Village, Shīkā 'Enemies:' : None Yet 'Background Information:' : Gensis, the boy who never was. He has no true parents, as parental guidence is left to Shīkā elders rather than biological mothers and fathers, and has never really thought about them either as one was not raised with such ideals. At age six, he began showing interest in art forms and studies of biology rather than learning the family trade and the ''Shīkā saw this as a sign that the boy was destined for the Inkuato family line. It is not rare to have seen him doodling with an ink brush or burying his face into a book and this gave root to some rather... unique ideals on life. He particurely took interest in the preservation of life but he showed no talent for medicinal Jutsu or skills. This led him to wonder how he could preserve life while still being a ninja further down the line. Though one knew nothing of Jutsu at this point, already was his mind searching for answers at such a young age. When Gensis turned ten, the final preparations were set into place. He began to receive massive tattoos, varying in size and shape and resembling everything from animals to various types of Oni, even the infamous nine tail fox. He spent two years straight in pure agony, his small and frail body being put through constant pain as the needle encompassed his entire body in ink though no one would ever tell him why. By age twelve, he had become numb to pain, pondering whether or not he even lived as his skin's nerves had been damaged due to his less than admirable durability and this led him to believe he had actually died all those years ago sending him into a sort of broken trance for half a year. Just when the Shīkā were about to give up on their little test subject, he came back to, expression void of emotion but mind filled with ideals that only one of warped mind would develop. Pain was the essence of life, he figured, a true meaning of what it is to feel. Emotions lied, people betrayed, but pain never failed. It let someone know when something was wrong, could be used to stop those who wanted to do harm to others and in the final moments, a painful death allowed someone to grasp life one last time. Such warped ideals, however, lie dormant inside his mind, hidden away from the prying eyes of his Elders, leaving them to believe he had become the perfect person to carry on their research, one that was devoid of emotion, devoid of ideals, and devoid of bias. Little did they know a dark hero was just born, one that would commit atrocities in the name of his own sense of justice. He arrived at Yonshigakure via caravan, being there around age 13 and from there... so began his journey.'' '''Roleplaying Library: Entry Test for Genis 9-29-15 Body Flicker Training for Genis 10-9-15 Bandit Trouble! Featuring Yuki Jinta & Inkuato Genis 'Approved by:' Yamanaka Itsumo 9/30/2015